narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation
Parent Jutsu? I think it is too early to list the fireball technique as the parent jutsu. For all we know, this technique could have been created first.--Cmcwiki (talk) 18:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC) created first but its way more powerful then that jutsu I don't think it's too early. It clearly resembles the technique, and I think it would make more sense for a more powerful technique to be build on top of a more basic one than the other way around. Omnibender - Talk - 22:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Translation Wasn't the English translation: Fire Release: Inferno? I think the translation of this jutsu in manga is Fire Release: Inferno Destruction. Or maybe I read it in the wrong way? "Take a look at this page please.. http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/73851290/5" we don't follow mangastream's translations, we follow Shounensuki's translation. [[User:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] (talk | Images) 11:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) How about the references? Can you share it to us?-- :I'm assuming these are the references you want.--Cerez365™ 14:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see.. That means that I get the wrong translation from mangastream... Luis Vermilion (Luis Vermilion) :Well... you get a general "gist" of the name from them. It's not that it's wrong per se, just that we prefer to use the literal translations that Shounensuki provides us with.--Cerez365™ 14:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Image @Cerez didn't get your point about the image, the manga and the anime look the same, why keep two images that look the same? Just because it is manga and anime? If yes, we have to do the same about all other manga/anime techniques, if not, we should keep the anime image only. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:26, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :As I said in the edit summaries, this technique creates a wall of fireballs to attack the opponent. Madara created a stream of fire/flamethrower which looked more like the Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction technique than this one. At no point in use did the technique ever form a wall of fireballs it was just spewed out, hence it's only the same in name so the manga image is supposed to stay.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:30, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::So those fireballs that were showed after the stream of fire got blocked are part of the same technique and not a new one, what do you think? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::No they were not independent fireballs, they were supposed to look like what was drawn in the manga. Fireballs stacked on each other, not a flamethrower.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thinking about it, looks like it is part of the same technique, that's why in the manga looks like what you are saying, and in the anime they've blocked it but some fireballs remained. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) The following fireballs was an entirely different technique. But aside from the shape of the flames there is nothing that suggest that he fires several balls of fire in the manga either. In both manga and anime he spews out fire that gains a wide spread after leaving his mouth and that is what both the manga AND anime image shows --Gojita (talk) 15:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Gojita :Yep it's different. Well... nothing is perfect :-/--Elveonora (talk) 15:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I see more then that, but is speculative, so i have to agree with @Gojita here. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:43, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I am talking about the appearance of the technique, I never said he piled fireballs on top of fireballs, just that was how the technique looked, so please don't veer off into how the technique was made. It's fire for goodness sake, the only thing we have to differentiate any technique especially wind fire and water is the shape the technique takes. If we leave that flamethrower there, what differentiates it from the Great Fire Destruction technique other than the name? --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::A continues focused flame with no particular spread. But perhaps another image could satisfy, like the one where he had just fired it and it spread violently --Gojita (talk) 15:47, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Gojita :::::Aye, now differentiate in ters of appearance this and this. Better yet look at the first image and read the description for the second. That's not what was depicted in the manga for this technique so we need to have the correct illustration presented to readers.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:57, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::When spreading, the technique looks the same as in the manga, there's no need to use a gallery. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 16:03, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::That's not true. We have two frames of the technique. The one that was in the infobox and the other when it hits the water. Neither of them look anything like what was done in the manga. Not even when it hits the water, we can still see some of the fireballs. If it's the gallery you're against, to solve that it's pretty simple, remove the anime image altogether.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) actually it does if you look the anime through properly, besides, such flames are violent, in one frame it look one way, in another it look entirely different, especially when fighting water. And now you are onto an entirely different argument than before. --Gojita (talk) 16:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Gojita :Then lets get back on track. Plain and simple, what was shown in the anime, is not the same as what was seen in the manga. No shape transformation was applied to the technique making it look entirely different than the wall of fireballs aforementioned by me. That's why the manga image is supposed to be placed back in the article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:17, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::"expelled from the mouth in a massive wall of intense flames" the description says nothing about fireballs, but merely a wall, the rest is, the way I see it, way to subjective until the author himself release a description himself, otherwise we would have to change every single article about water release and fire release techniques, because of the small differences in how the non solid shapes are drawn. That aside, the edges of the flames are actually rounded. --Gojita (talk) 16:22, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Gojita :::But I said that already Gojita... That's the whole point of the thing; no shape transformation was applied to the flames in the anime, making it look different. You cannot ignore the fact that the technique looks completely different than what was shown in the manga- look at the image shape and form are the only things that differentiate different flame techniques. Again I will ask what is the difference between this anime image and the Great Fire Destruction technique; one is expelled the other is spewed?--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:34, July 25, 2013 (UTC) The Great Fire Annihilation creates a large wall of flames by expelling them, I agree that the image the manga shows have a slightly round shape when first expelled, but the shape transformation is mainly applied to create the wide spread after it is expelled, the other one is a continues stream, focused on a single point with no spread at all, thus the anime image of the wide spreading wall should be fine, since it does show a widespread wall of flames during the propultion. --Gojita (talk) 16:42, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Gojita :What I am trying to say, is that the shape difference between the manga and the anime is not because the shape transformation used by Madara, but merely the violent spread of the flames, thus the why it should not matter. --Gojita (talk) 16:49, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Gojita :: I'm sorry, I must've watched a different episode as you guys. It was clearly the same as the manga, only it was shown from a different viewpoint. Instead of seeing the technique getting launched from a bird's eye viewpoint, we saw it from right in front of Madara. How can you possible compare that to the manga? Of course it will look different. A wall of fireballs/fire is going to look different when it is depicted as coming right at you rather than the manga, which is looking from above. Secondly, the only reason it looks different in the current image is because it is crashing into a massive wall of water. Of course its going to distort. The anime, I believe, did a fairly accurate representation of the technique. The current image is fine. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:49, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: The manga showed a giant wall of fire, the anime showed a giant wall of fire. The only difference is obviously one was drawn on paper while the was shown on television. This is, quite honestly, a non-issue.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's not all Ulti. Maybe this discussion went on a bit too long for the key points to be picked up but look at the manga image we have, then rewatch the anime. The angle we saw it from does not play any role here because we got a full frontal. The point is that shape transformation was applied to this technique in the manga (it literally looks like dozens of Great Fireballs stacked on top of one another) while in the anime it was just a spewed out mass of flame which makes it look more like the Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction technique. They abandoned any attempt to even make it look like there was some shape added to it. In the end we'll having two articles which aren't only written the same but have the same image depicting two different things.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:12, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Not complaining, but to me this sounds like Gōkame Kyaku but I know that's not what it is, just saying. :| -- Revisit Is there anyway to show the image of the manga AND the image from the anime? like how fairy wiki and one piece wiki do it? I mean, the anime image looks like it's from a different view point, but it does look like a different jutsu from the back compared to the manga, could an anime image shown from the same angle also be put there if it exists? Also, I think another reason it looks different is because we were only able to see some of the details in black and white in the manga, but the color scheming in the anime makes seeing those details harder--Deathmailrock (talk) 09:19, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, you can add multiple images to an infobox but I don't see a reason to. The jutsu looks like a huge wall of fire, just like the manga image does (although, the anime does kill the details of the fire). As for what Cerez said, It's true that the frontal image from the manga looks different but the overall effect (and image we have right now) is the same as the end result. Manga creates a wall of fire and the anime creates a wall of fire. Joshbl56 10:18, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Well I'm just saying, cause the way it looks, it could be mistaken for great fire destruction if it's just from the back, plus we get the details from the manga--Deathmailrock (talk) 16:29, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :The end result of every fire release technique is the same though. I still believe that in terms of appearance it's completely different than what we got in the manga and the animators decided to muck things up and have Madara rain fireballs down on the battlefield. It begs the question now of course as to why we have this as a derived technique of the Great Fireball technique. I guess the databook is going to have to sort this one for us.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC)